


Announcing

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Omega Lex, alpha clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Clark's working with Bruce today and he has some new about Lex to pass along
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Announcing

Clark knew that the morning was going to be a busy one by the time that he finally made it to the league’s headquarters. Even a man as fast as him had piles of paperwork and endless things to look over. Add onto that the pure mess that humanity always seemed to find itself in. he wanted a break and he had not even arrived properly.

The only thing that didn’t surprise him when he picked up his data packets was that Batman was already there. If Bruce hadn’t been there Clark would have been more than alarmed. Batman rarely called for others and then didn’t show up.

The click of the scent dispensers in the room distracted Clark for a second before he browsed through the final reports making sure to add his own comment to the missions he had witnessed and the send his own recommendations to the Titans budget.

This was not him hovering, this was not him being invasive or anything like that. He had a son so Clark just wanted to make sure that Kon was covered. It wasn’t him sticking his nose too far in or any nonsense like that. Kon was his son and it had taken him a very long time in order for him to see eye to eye with his own son.

He was still a little bothered that Lex had it so easy. Secretly he felt it was the dynamic aspect of it all. Most Alphas just wouldn’t get along and Lex had it fairly easy as an Omega. It was just that Clark knew that was nonsense to even think about. He had dropped the ball and Lex had not. It was that simple.

He and Lex had come far for Kon’s sake too. it wasn’t healthy for a teenager to see his parents one step away from killing the other at all times because of a past neither of them really wanted to delve into. Although these days Kon kept trying to bring it up to ‘understand’. Hell he was welcomed to trying to understand it. Clark had lived it and he wasn’t that certain himself about what had happened between them most of the time. He did know that Lex got mad fast and that both of them had messed up.

But they had Kon now so they had to put that behind them. For Kon’s sake. Their child although Lex hadn’t carried him. Although considering the way he was with Kon sometimes, it was a pity he hadn’t. when Clark was with Kon and Lex these days his Alpha mind liked thinking a lot of what ifs that would get him in trouble.

And while he was thinking about all of that. Clark shifted the diagnostic report and he searched for the order for the Titans that included new suppressants. He had gone through a lot of crap in Smallville and as Kon’s dad it wasn’t overbearing behaviour to make sure that the tower was well stocked with everything. Kon could be a hero, he had Clark’s blessing but he needed to take care of himself. As long as he could provide Kon wouldn’t want.

“Now that I’m thinking about it.” He raised his voice so Batman would hear. “Lex’s pregnant.” He continued as he made double the order of suppressants. The last few missions had been hormonal freak accidents for the titans. The last thing they needed was unexpected rut or worse.

“Congratulations.” Bruce didn’t even flinch he kept working with his data pads and the big screen before him. “I wish you a safe delivery.

“Wait-“ Clark choked. “It’s not- I’m not the father.” Bruce turned to hm and while the mask showed nothing he knew he was receiving judgement and damn it to hell that wasn’t fair! “I’m not! I didn’t knock up Lex! You think Kon would be walking around so calm if I had? That hothead?” That he got from Lex…and Clark too but he wouldn’t admit it.

But he thought it though. Bruce gave a low snort as he worked. “Are you certain it’s not yours? Although you are correct about Kon-El. His dedication to Lex’s well being is… interesting.” Bruce mused and Clark shook his head.

“And you know what? speaking about Lex’s past. It could be anyone. Lex told me it would be a surprise. I know it’s not me. I’m 90% certain.” He muttered because with Lex you never knew until you knew for certain. “I asked Kon and he just… let it go. It’s not Constantine.” Because there was no way Constantine would put up with Kon’s cockblocking and infinite comments. Not Lana thank god.” Small blessings. “And you know what? for all I know it’s you.” He told Bruce’s back.

“While.” Bruce said slowly. “I dabble in the crazier parts of Gotham… I am not clinically insane. Do you know how dangerous that would be with an Omega as Lex? I’m not Insane Clark.” Clark snickered and Bruce shook his head. “And while you poke fun at me for calculated dalliances-“ Clark snorted. “You slept with him don’t lie to me. Think about what you would have to do if it is yours.”

“How do you-“ Clark closed his eyes. “I don’t even want to know. Yes I did. Nothing happened again.” He had just pretended that it had never happened and Lex had followed suit. He didn’t understand how Bruce had found out. “Spy.” He muttered under his breath and Bruce laughed. “But since Lex is being so secretive I’m guessing some sort of trouble is going to follow in a few months. I’m still certain I’m not the father.” Although he was willing to bet no one would believe him. “That time… it was the first time you know?”

“Oh that I know.” Bruce laughed softly. “But if I know Luthor. Not the last. Unless Kon-El and this child can keep him occupied. Lex doesn’t let things go easily.” Bruce saved his pages before he gave a low hum. “But a family…that’s nice. That is very nice.”

“It is.” The one thing Lex had always wanted. “Although… the league is going to lose it when they find out.” He sighed. “Rock paper scissors on telling them?” He asked and Bruce flipped him off. “Oh Batman.” Clark shook his head. “Be a leader and lead us away from what is coming.” His thoughts drifted back to Lex. He was… 85% certain that he was not the father. Lex would have told him if he was. Right? Or Kon…right? He was…90% certain. 80%... He was certain.


End file.
